pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:RinKagamine012
¡Hola chico, chica o ser asexuado viviente que seas, Bienvenido a Pokeespectaculos! Aquí podrás realizar Novelas de todo tipo y conocer muchos usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en la discusión de algún administrador para ver si puede ayudarte, y no olvides leer las Reglas. Esperamos que seas bueno escribiendo, creando sprites y que subas imágenes de buena calidad o serán borrados :D Mucha suerte en tu viaje de descubrimiento por la wiki... Welcome to PEtopia .3. ¡Buenas! Soy Coke-kun/Keco (?)/Coke-Cola/Cokaina/Coketina. Soy chileno como tú ED. Pues te aclararé algunas cosas sobre PE (Poké Espectaculos): *Lee las Reglas para no tener problemas. *Trata de ser prolija en la ortografía, ya que si quieres escribir una novela, debe ser bien escrita para que no dañé los ojos ._. *Usamos emoticones exageradamente. Aquí el significado de algunos **LOL: Lot of Laught. Usamos más esto que el "XD" para reír **ewe: Algo no tiene mucho sentido o no entiendes o es para rellenar... eweUUU....Lo ves? ._. **.3./o3o: Cara borde y estúpida (?) *Trata de entrar al chat para que conozcas mejor a los chicos x3 *Controla tus reacciones. Hemos tenido problemas y disputas... *Trata de editar todo de una vez, estas llenando la actividad reciente con spam ._. *Recuerda firmar *Pero lo más importante...¡PÁSALO BIEN! :D --Archivo:Akaito icon edited.png•̊El Chico de Rojo...•...El chico de Azul•̊Archivo:Kaito icon.gif 15:53 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Primero que nada, bienvenida a PE. Porfavor te pido que leas las reglas pues así evitamos problemas, Tambien te quisiera pedir que cuando edites, si vas a editar multiples cosas, edita la pagina, no la seccion, ya que así ahorramos spam en la actividad reciente. Espero que te diviertas aqui. Lokis-tan! ♬ dejame un mensaje :3 15:57 30 oct 2011 (UTC) *w* Dios... Rin, dónde has estado!? Por fin otra fangirl de Len!!! >///< Ya me has hecho feliz!! Por favor, sé mi amiga!! Voy a ayudarte a mejorar tu página de usuario... pídeme ayuda con lo que quieras, ¿ok? Dime tú qué pokémon te pongo, y si me aceptas como amiga, ponme a alguno de mis favoritos (que están en mi página de usuario :3) Ciao!~ The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 16:02 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Vale n_n Te ayudaré con la tabla de usuario :). Dime qué colores quieres que tenga (elige varios) de esta esta página (pero dime el COLOR, no el código). Te lo ordenaré todo como en la mía y así tu página ocupará menos espacio x) Si quieres que te mejore algo o te ayude en lo que sea, pídemelo ;). PD: Ahora te pondré en amigos. Si me pones, por favor, ten en cuenta también a Umbreon y Dragonite; tienes para elegir. Llámame con alguno de los motes que están en la sección "¿De dónde viene Bura-Chan?" Ciao ~ The phoenix girl ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Dragonite NB.gif 20:53 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Oh, fuck... Losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento!! D: Sé que te dije que te ayudaría a "mejorar" tu página de usuario, pero como últimamente estoy más ocupada con el insti no puedo hacer muchos retoques ._. Pero te juro que en cuanto termine los últimos torturadores y sanguinarios exámenes puestos por profesores armados con látigos de 7 metros (?), te haré la página más bonita y awesome de toodo PE *-* Gomen-ne! Archivo:Infernape icon.pngArchivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Fire & Darkness… It’s my power! ~ Déjame un mensaje! :)Archivo:Len icon.gifArchivo:Dragonite mini.png 22:35 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Cataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 8D Feliz cumpleeeeeee Se que ya paso, pero toma :3 Archivo:Cata_gift.png Espero que te guste :3 Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 23:15 16 mar 2012 (UTC)